Catrin Haas
Catrin Haas (Code-named Visor) is the Special Operative of S.E.C.T Squad and a former Lance Corporal of Linus Private Military Complex. Appearance Catrin appears to be a young, Caucasian woman in her mid 20's, having a lithe build that is deceptively frail looking, as such making Catrin appear to be rather unimposing, especially while she's in the presence of her allies. She has long, brown hair that is tied up in a pony tail along with rather dull blue eyes. Her facial features are rather long but soft having a long nose but a relatively soft looking jawline, additionally Catrin often appears to be scowling, even when not angry. In regards to her uniform, Catrin wears the least clothing in comparison to the rest of her squad. Instead of wearing any conventional body armour or equipment, she instead wears what appears to be a normal top along with brown pants. These articles of clothing, despite their normal look, have a Kevlar weave that offers some protection against oncoming damage, however it's protection is paltry to actual armour. Catrin also wears a army cap along with a specialised headset that is able to transfer the neural signals for speech into code that can be transferred to Caliburn through his eye prosthesis so she can be understood by him. Personality As a former soldier and currently a spec-op, Catrin takes her work very seriously, and displays a large amount of diligence in almost any activity she partakes in out of habit. During most missions she prefers her teammates to use her codename, becoming frustrated if her don't do so and she frowns upon some of the silly antics her team gets up to while they are off-duty. As such Catrin often comes across as a stick in the mud to her teammates and to others around her, however despite her general focused attitude and seriousness, she is prone to become heated and sometimes even competitive over relatively menial things, becoming angry rather quickly whenever someone prompts her. During team missions Catrin often acts as a field leader, relaying orders to her allies through her C.O.M.P and coming up with on the spot tactics when Geo is unable to properly formulate a strategy. Despite her friction with her team sometimes Catrin places a great deal of trust in them and is able to work almost flawlessly with them. Her more personal relationships with her team tend to be good ones, however none of them are particularly close, though she is able to casually converse with them to the best of her ability through Caliburn's translations. As a result of only being able to converse through Caliburn when not on missions, she has a closer friendship with him that she has with the others, as he is the only one she can communicate with normally. Powers and Abilities Visor, being designated as the 'Special Operative' of her squad, excels in a vast number of differing areas, including but not excluded to, combat, stealth, strategy, be it conventional or unconventional, survival, interrogation and more. Due to her wider range of skills in comparison to her teammates, who specify in their own fields, she is considered to be extremely competent in nearly every situation that is thrust upon her. In regards to direct combat, Visor is a formidable force to be reckoned with. Firstly, Visor is trained in the use of many different types of weapons and is able to utilise small arms very effectively in battle. As a result of this, Catrin is able to have an impressive arsenal of weapons on her at all times, being able to carry multiple pistols alongside her signature machine gun in addition to her being able to pick up and use any discarded weapon she comes across, being an incredibly versatile and adaptable opponent in ranged battle. In hand-to-hand confrontations, Visor is deceptively powerful, being able to incapacitate her foes quickly and decidedly, even if said enemy is physically more impressive than her due to her technique in martial arts, consisting primarily of disabling her enemy first before striking them. Her prowess in hand to hand combat ranks as the best in the S.E.C.T Squad. Next, Visor is trained in espionage and stealth-tactics, allowing her to be an effective spy, scout and assassin when the situation calls for it, though her stealth skills pale in comparison to Deimos who is better trained and equipped. Visor, as a result of her training, is incredibly observant and is able to figure out guard patterns and remember semi-complex layouts of various buildings, being able to effectively sneak through hostile territory. Additionally, Visor is somewhat skilled in interrogation, though her knowledge of it is basic. Finally, Visor is a keen tactician and is able to conjure up various strategies that focus primarily on unconventional actions and movements, thus giving her plans a unique element of surprise in almost every instance, as opposed to Geo's more conventional strategy making. While her plans are typically made so that her team can achieve their objective while the enemy is unaware of their true goal, they typically fall flat quickly if the enemy catches onto their plan early. In addition to her main skills, Visor uses a prototypical piece of equipment called the Computerized Ocular Mental Processor (or C.O.M.P) during her missions. This piece of equipment's primary use is to allow Visor to properly communicate with her teammates by allowing her to transmit her thoughts to a computerized voice that can be sent to the others through their communication devices, due to her larynx being too weak for her to speak normally. Additionally it has a number of other useful applications that Visor uses consistently, these being vital monitoring, allowing Visor to see the general health of both her and her teammates as well as it being connected to a private database, allowing Visor to access certain pieces of information for her missions, such as building layouts and enemy information. Faults and Weaknesses Catrin's main drawback in any enemy confrontation is her overall lack of protection against gunfire, only have a Kevlar-woven uniform which provides minimal protection against small-arms fire, leaving her vulnerable to higher calibre guns such as assault rifles and even sub machine guns. This makes her rather vulnerable against snipers and other long range, high calibre weapons, as they will not be affected at all by her armour. Additionally, while Catrin is perfectly able in direct combat and can cause enough damage to foot soldiers and other ground personnel, she lacks the capacity to damage heavily armoured targets, such as robotic enemies, tanks or even targets that have copious amounts of armour. Her effectiveness against these targets vary, from being able to incapacitate armoured human targets and lightly armoured robotic targets by aiming for their specific weak spots to being unable to even damage targets such as tanks and armoured vehicles. Perhaps Catrin's most debilitating weakness is her muteness. Due to her having Aphonia, she is unable to speak in any capacity, having literally lost her voice, as such, Catrin can not communicate to anyone without the aid of the C.O.M.P. Without it, she is only able to communicate either through other, physical means such as writing and by having Caliburn relay her words, as he is able to 'read' words that she wants to speak through the use of his eye prosthesis and her headset, which is able to transfer her neural signals into code for him, however he is only able to receive short sentences at best, meaning her range of communication is relatively weak. As a consequence of this, if Catrin is unable to use the C.O.M.P to bolster her ability to speak, she is effectively unable to communicate with her team and as such hinders her usefulness, especially if she is far away from her teammates. Trivia Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Female monsters Category:BLK Team Category:Concepts made by shirosaki97